


you make me so mad

by markcity, nanajeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markcity/pseuds/markcity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajeno/pseuds/nanajeno
Summary: Mark was being such an oblivious tease and Taeyong just couldn't take it anymore.





	you make me so mad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so I hope you enjoy it! Any comments/kudos would be appreciated :D Also I'd like to thank nanajeno for helping me with this!

Taeyong was so fucking done with Mark. He watched Mark across the room from where he was sitting, eating an ice cream oblivious to his surroundings.

The older's grip tightened on the armrest as Mark licked repeatedly at the melting treat. The younger was softly humming a song Taeyong didn't recognise, casually scrolling through an app on his phone. 

Mark looked up at the food, alarmed, as he felt the sticky ice cream trail down his fingers, quickly leaning forward to lick up the mess. At that moment, he glanced around the room, making eye contact with Taeyong, growing flustered and blushing at the intensely of the older's gaze. 

Taeyong groaned, gaining a curious glance from Doyoung who was sitting next to him. Doyoung followed Taeyong's trail of sight and shook his head, looking back down at his phone whilst mumbling something under his breath about decency.

Taeyong pushed himself up out of the seat, striding over to Mark. "I need to talk to you, in private," Taeyong said in a hushed tone, grabbing Mark's wrist.

"Hyung wait, my ice cream!" Mark replied as he was yanked forward by Taeyong towards the door, the cone falling to the floor.

"Where are we going?" the younger said behind Taeyong, who kept silent. Mark's eyes widened as they entered the bathroom, the older dragging them into the end stall. He pushed Mark in impatiently, following after and locking the door behind them.

"Do you care to explain your behaviour earlier in the waiting room!?" Taeyong hissed, eyes wide in arousal.

Mark whimpered quietly, "It was n-nothing! I didn't do it on purpose I swear!"

Taeyong groaned, roughly grabbing Mark's shoulders and pushing him onto his knees, the younger gasping in pain as his knees collided into the cold bathroom floor.

"Fuck baby, you look so good like this, on your knees for me," Taeyong moaned whilst caressing the back of Mark's head. "You've been so naughty baby, don't you think I should punish you?"

"N-No, please I'll be your good boy! I'm sorry I teased you!" Mark cried out as he gripped onto the hem of Taeyong’s shirt, squeezing his eyes tight. He shivered as he felt long, cold fingers trace his jawline towards his chin, which was pushed up slightly.

"You have to be quieter sweetheart or someone could find us," Taeyong chuckled. "Unless that's what you want? You want people to see how good you are for me on your knees, so cute, so obedient?” He tapped the younger's chin with his index finger, watching him with lust-filled eyes. 

Mark gasped, shaking his head slightly and eyes watering as he looked up to see Taeyong smirking down at him and his growing bulge.

"T-that's not true! I--" Mark was cut off as Taeyong shoved two fingers into the younger's soft mouth, pressing down hard on his tongue.

"Maybe I need to put your dirty little mouth to use to shut you up, baby. How about my cock? You want that, Mark? Tell hyung how much you want it."

The younger moaned loudly around Taeyong's fingers, swirling his tongue around each one as the older watched with hooded eyes and stroked Mark's hair with his other hand. 

Taeyong slowly pulled out his fingers, dick twitching at the other's needy whine. 

Looking up at Taeyong with big eyes, Mark pleaded, "I want you so much hyung, wanna make you feel so good...please I want to suck your cock so bad, please!"

Taeyong moaned deep within his chest as the other suddenly started to rub his cheek against his crotch area. 

"Don't make me wait, Mark," he growled, tugging at Mark's hair roughly and drawing out a long, loud moan from the man below him. 

Shaky hands slowly released their grip on Taeyong's top, sliding down to the button of his jeans. After hastily popping the button open, Mark quickly pulled down the zipper, dragging down the older's jeans and underwear in one go, grunting as Taeyong’s dick slapped him across the face.

He stared at the beautiful cock in front of him, mouth salviating as he gently wrapped a hand around the base. He stroked the length slowly before pressing a soft kiss to the tip and licking gingerly at the precum.

"Come on baby, show hyung how well you take his cock," Taeyong groaned, head falling back and thudding loudly onto the wall of the bathroom stall. 

Mark wrapped his mouth around the head of the other's cock, circling his tongue around the tip before slowly bobbing up and down. 

Taeyong couldn’t hold it in, moaning: "You're doing so well sweetie." 

Encouraged by these words, the younger pushed down further, swallowing around the older's dick, choking slightly. 

“Fuck!” Taeyong cried, gripping the other’s hair tightly, fucking the lax mouth before him, feeling the velvet walls of Mark's throat enclose around his dick. “Just like that, Mark!”

Muffling and unable to respond, Mark felt his dick start to hurt where it was confined in his jeans. He pulled off Taeyong's dick with a pop, saliva bridged between the head and Mark's upper lip.

"Hyung, can I touch myself, please?" Mark begged whilst jerking the older off with one hand, the other trailing down to his own crotch and applying pressure. The younger let out a long moan, bucking up into the sensation.

"You really think you deserve that?" Taeyong hissed, pulling Mark up by the collar and shoving him back up against the cold bathroom wall. "I was being nice to you but now I'm going to have to punish you a little."

The older leaned in and bit on Mark's earlobe roughly, causing the younger to gasp out and grip onto the back of Taeyong's shirt, grinding against him. 

"Please hyung do whatever you want! I wanna cum so badly..." Mark moaned, pitch increasing as the other kissed across his neck. He arched his head up, giving the older more space to bite and mark. 

“Listen to yourself. You're so dirty, Mark..” Taeyong reached down to Mark's hips, pinning him to the wall, watching as the younger tried to buck up to find release. 

"Look at you baby... so needy for me" Taeyong slurred, eyes fixed on how wrecked Mark looked. He flipped Mark around so he faced the stall wall, positioning the younger so his hands were up by his face, arms straight and back arched.

The older slid his hand painfully slowly down the other's back, watching as Mark pushed his ass out, his head hanging between his arms.

"Hyung please do something, I need you… to touch me..." Mark whined needily.

Taeyong moved his hands to the younger's crotch, palming him slowly with one hand as the other went to undo the button. 

"You're so sexy, Mark, such a turn on." Mark moaned from the praise, sighing in relief as his jeans and underwear were finally pulled down to his knees, freeing his dick from the tight constraints.

Taeyong pressed him up against Mark, rutting his dick against the other's ass, biting gently at the younger's shoulders. Mark gasped out in pleasure, meeting Taeyongs thrusts by pushing back against the older's dick. 

Taeyong removed a hand from the other's hips, trailing it up Mark's back to his mouth, hooking three fingers into the wet warmth. The older hooked his chin over the younger's shoulder, pressing his lips against the others ear.

"Get them nice and wet, baby." Taeyong grinned, and planted a kiss to Mark's temple when he felt the other's eager tongue and mouth work around his digits. 

"You listen to me so well Mark." The younger moaned in response, dick twitching at the older's words. 

Taeyong kissed down Mark's spine, humming in approval at how well the younger was behaving for him. The older trailed a hand down to the other's dick, wrapping his hand around it. He jerked Mark off slowly, rubbing his index finger against a prominent vein down the side. 

Taeyong moaned loudly as he watched the younger cry out in pleasure, his hips jerking forward into Taeyong's hand. The older slid his free hand up under the younger's top and up his chest, teasing the other's left nipple, pinching and flicking it.

"Hyung, please... I'm gonna cum!" Mark cried, causing Taeyong to reach down to the younger's dick and circle his fingers around the base, applying pressure and preventing the other from cumming. Mark cried out in frustration and sobbed, body shaking. 

Just then, Taeyong found the younger's prostate, pressing up against it and rubbing up and down, watching as Mark squirmed and fucked himself on his hand. 

Both were panting heavily, sweat dripping onto the floor. Taeyong leaned over Mark’s back, pressing little kisses to the other's jaw and corner of his mouth.

"Face me baby," the older whispered against the younger's jaw. Mark turned to face the other, looking greedily into Taeyong's eyes. Unable to control himself any further, Taeyong leant in and brushed his lips against the younger's before adding force and kissing him more passionately. The older licked the other's lips, asking for entrance, which he was granted. 

Taeyong continued to finger Mark whilst sucking his tongue, rubbing against the younger's prostate while the two panted into each other’s mouths.

Mark pecked Taeyong on the lips softly before pulling away, whispering "I'm ready hyung..."

"You sure?" Taeyong asked, stretching his fingers apart a final time before pulling them out.

"Yes! Please fuck me," Mark breathed as his head dropped down between his arms again.

Taeyong leaned back, grabbing his cock as he lined it up to the younger's entrance, slowly pushing all the way in until he bottomed out, his hips pressed up against Mark's ass. 

Taeyong moved his hands to hold the other's hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs, waiting for the younger to settle as he didn't want to hurt him.  
As Mark opened his mouth to speak, the bathroom door swung open, followed by the sound of footsteps. The younger's head flew up in panic, turning back to meet Taeyong's eyes, shaking his head and mouthing "Please, no!" at Taeyong's mischievous expression.

"Mark? Taeyong? Is anyone there?" a voice called across the bathroom. 

Mark bit his lip then mouthed to Taeyong, "Oh my god... it's Doyoung!" Mark turned his head back to the wall.

"Hello? Are you two in her--" Doyoung was cut off by a loud squelch followed by a muffled whimper from Mark. Taeyong had pulled all the way out, thrusting back in roughly.

The younger glared at the wall, suddenly clenching around Taeyong, drawing a deep moan from the older. They both heard footsteps hastily retreat, the door swinging shut after them.

"Hyung what the fuc--!!" Mark was cut off as he cried out in painful pleasure, Taeyong thrusting at a fast pace, the grip on the younger's hips tightening. 

The older was panting loudly, moving his hands down to Mark's thighs, pushing them apart even more. The younger gasped as Taeyong hit his prostate. "Right there hyung! You fill me up so well!" Mark cried, rocking his hips back and squeezing even tighter around Taeyong.

The older groaned, "Fuck, baby, I'm cumming!" his thrusts increasing in speed. Taeyong wrapped his hand around Mark's dick, jerking him off roughly. The younger let out a high-pitched cry, thighs shaking as he came all over the bathroom stall wall. 

Mark whined at the oversensitivity as the older continued to thrust into him, chasing his release. The younger clenched around the other, causing Taeyong to let out a satisfied moan, releasing deep inside of Mark.

Taeyong slowly pulled out, watching the other's stretched entrance clench around nothing, his own cum slowly seeping out. Mark slowly turned around and leaned against a clean part of the wall, panting softly. 

The older took in the other, the way his hair and top stuck to him from sweat and his cheeks rosy with heat. Taeyong wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, rubbing a hand up and down the other’s back softly as Mark snuggled his head into the older's shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, baby?" Taeyong whispered against Mark's ear, pressing a chaste kiss on it.

"Of course not.. it felt so, so good," Mark muffled into Taeyong's shoulder. "We should probably clean ourselves up...oh my god how are we gonna face Doyoung?" Mark cried as he pulled away from Taeyong, beginning to panic.

"Mark, don't worry, I'll talk to him about it," Taeyong said, stroking the younger's hair, leaning in to peck his lips. “Let me focus on cleaning you up, baby.” 

The older grabbed some toilet paper, wiping away the cum dripping down Mark’s thighs. They helped each other put their clothes back on, laughing at the mess they made.

"Did you have to come in me?" Mark whined, shifting uncomfortably. Taeyong chuckled as he finished wiping Mark's cum off the wall, flushing the paper down the toilet. "I know you really liked it baby," the older teased, reaching over Mark to open the stall door.

"You're right...but maybe next time you can cum down my throat instead." Mark whispered teasingly against Taeyong's ear, giggling as he ran out of the bathroom, hearing the older shout after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments!


End file.
